K on!: College Life
by CookieMonster47
Summary: Sorry to those who read this story but I'll stop writing this... it's too lame. I don't even know if ANYONE reads it. I'm gonna make another story anyway...      A better one, I hope :
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

Yui: *woke up in the morning and she was late (as usual). It was the first day of COLLEGE!*

Yui: Late again?

Ui: Onee-chan! Wake up, you're gonna be la—

Yui: Uiiiiii! Where's my phone? And Gitah?

Ui: Sis, didn't I tell you to ready that yesterday?

Yui: Yeah but Ricchan texted me yesterday and I got carried away playing Gitah. Teehee .

Ui: Ok, I'll look for it. Now get ready for school.

Yui: Thanks Ui.

-Skips house part : )))-

Yui: *running going to school (like E. 1 of S.1) Then tries to look for her class. She bumps into someone and falls on the floor.*

Yui: Owww…

?: Sorry *puts out hand to help Yui*

Yui: It's ok, thanks! *Smiles cutely* I'm Yui anyway.

?: I'm Toshiro. You seem lost…

Yui: Yea. Do you know where class 1-3 is?

Toshiro: Yes, and that's my class too! Let's go!

-At classrom-

Yui: *goes to Mio, Ritsu and Mugi*

Ritsu: Hey, Yui! Come here! We met friends already and Mio has a crush!

Mio: Shut up!

Yui: Me too, I met a friend too, I mean, here he is.

Mio & Mugi: He?

Yui: Yes *pulls Toshiro and introduces him to them*

Toshiro: Hi!

-Lunch Time-

Mio: Hey, Ritsu! Wait for meeee!

Ritsu: Ok, ok. Why are you such in a hurry?

Mio: Uhh… well…ummmmm

Ritsu: Ohhh I know your CRUSH is coming…?

Mio: NOOO! *Blushes*

Mugi: Guys! Jiro is coming!

Mio: *blushes EVEN more*

Ritsu: *fixes Mio up*

Mio: stop it! *hits Ritsu on the head*

Ritsu: Owww! Ouch! Ahhh!

Yui: *Giggles*

Jiro: Hi guys! Hey Mio! *Smiles*

Mio: _OMG! He's so cute! _*snaps out of it* Ohh… hi!

Yui: Bye guys! I have to meet up with Toshiro.

Ritsu: *Teasing Yui* Ok…bye! Have fun!

Yui: See ya later guys!

-Club time-

Mugi: Ok now where will we go? We don't have a club yet. Is there a Music club here?

Yui: Yes, that's Toshiro's friend's club. And he said they need members. So we should join.

Mio: Sure!

-When they found the club room only two people was inside waiting for members-

Yui: Hi! Are you Takeo-san?

Takeo: Yes, and you must be Yui? Toshiro told me you'll join the club. This is Reizo anyways.

Reizo: Nice to meet you!

-After the club meeting-

Mugi: Nice meeting you guys! Bye-bye!

Ritsu: See ya tomorrow!

Mio: We're looking forward to playing with you!

Yui: uhhh…

Mugi: What's up Yui?

Yui: Umm… guys…uhhh I have to go bye!

Ritsu: huh?

Mio: Riiiitsuuuu!

Ritsu: Eh?

What on earth happened to Mio?

~~To be continued~~

AN: Wow Mio develops crushes fast! Whatever it's just a fanfic anyway!

PS: Their school (in my fanfic) is a boys and girls school!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit!

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visit!**

**Mio: Riiiitsuuuu!**

**Ritsu: Eh?**

**Mio: Ritsu! Ritsu! Sawa-chan is here with Azusa-chan, Ui-chan and Jun-chan!**

**Ritsu & Mugi: Ehhhhhh? Where!**

**Mio: Follow me!**

**Ritsu & Mugi: *Follows Mio***

**Sawako: Hey! There you are! We have good news! Tell the Azusa-chan.**

**Azusa: Ui and Jun joined the club! Wait, where's Yui-sempai?**

**Mio: Oh yeah, where is she?**

**Ritsu: She went somewhere….**

**Mio & Azusa: WHERE SOMEWHERE?**

**Ritsu: I don't know I don't know….**

**Mio: *Stares at a guy***

**Everyone: Miooooo, Mioooo, MIO!**

**Mio: Eh?**

**Jun: Who are you looking at Mio-san?**

**Mugi: Ohhhhhh! That's Jiro!**

**Ritsu & Sawako: Aha!**

**Sawako: *Goes to Jiro***

**Jiro: Good Afternoon! But, may I know who are you please?**

**Sawako: I'm Sawako! Do you know who that girl is? She likes you!**

**Jiro & Mio: *Meets eye to eye***

**Jiro: *Smiles***

**Mio: *Blushes then looks away* _Sawa-chan is so….ughhhh!_**

**Sawako: Ok bye!**

**Jiro: *Whispers to his friends: "Don't you think she's pretty"***

**Friends: *Whispers back something***

**Mio: Sawako YOU!**

**Sawako: Ahhhhhh!**

**Everyone else: Hahahahahahahaaa!**

**~With Yui~**

**Yui: Toshiro-chan!**

**Toshiro: Ohhh! Yui! Why'd you want to meet up?**

**Yui: Well uh it's Mugi-chan's birthday on Saturday and I wanted to make it a surprise for her….**

**Toshiro: Why only me?**

**Yui: Everyone's making her feel accompanied… so I invited you instead…**

**Toshiro: Soooo…? Let's plan it now!**

**Yui and Toshiro: YOSH!**

**~~To be continued~~**

**Sorry I had to make it short… PEACE! I also have to studyyy! Next chapter: Planning!**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning!

_Previous Chapter:_

_Yui: Toshiro-chan!_

_Toshiro: Ohhh! Yui! Why'd you want to meet up?_

_Yui: Well uh it's Mugi-chan's birthday on Saturday and I wanted to make it a surprise for her…._

_Toshiro: Why only me?_

_Yui: Everyone's making her feel accompanied… so I invited you instead…_

_Toshiro: Soooo…? Let's plan it now!_

_Yui and Toshiro: YOSH!_

**Chapter 3: Planning!**

**They both started preparing for Mugi's birthday. **

"**Toshiro-chan!" **

"**Yep?" **

"**Can you help me with this please?" **

**Just as he looked at Yui, she screamed "AHHHH!" "Yui-chan!", He helped Yui get up and they both laughed "You're clumsy," he said.**

**After 2 days of preparing: "Ui, may I go inside?" "Oh, Mugi-chan.. Onee-chan's in her room upstairs." Ui replied, "Thank you!" the keyboardist said as she approached the stairs. "Yui-chan!" she shouted. Yui heard this, "Oh no! Mugi's here! The party will be ruined if she sees these!" she quickly got the decorations and the papers containing everything they need for the party. She also grabbed Toshiro's hand and the hid in the closet. "Yui-chan? Yui! YUI?" they heared Mugi call Yui. She went down and the two heard her tell Ui that she's not there.**

"**Oh Yui, she's gone.." Toshiro said as he pulled Yui with him out of the closet… "AHH!" Yui screamed.. she's now on top of Toshiro and their faces were only inches apart from each other.. Yui got her head nearer Toshiro, and he did the same to Yui.**

**It was really the perfect time when they heard a knock on the door. They both got up and blushed. "Onee-chan! I thought you weren't here? Mugi-chan said so." "Uiii. Don't tell Mugi-chan that we're here because we're preparing for her surprise party" Yui said "Oh, ok. Just keep it down here.. she might hear you! Ok, good luck with the surprise!"**

**There was a moment of silence after what just happened. They were both looking down to hide their blushing faces. Yui broke the quietness by saying "Sooo…?" "Uhhh.. the thing a while ago… sorry" "NO," she looked up at him "You shouldn't be!" he also looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment and stared at each others eyes… they leaned forward and their lips touched each other's..**

**~~To be continued~~**

Author's Notes:

_This is short because its **SPECIAL for Yui fans! YUIxTOSHIRO**_

_Ahahahaaaa! For sure (I'll try) the next chapter will be out by exactly next week...!_


	4. Announcement

Sorry to those who read this story but I'll stop writing this... it's too lame. I don't even know if ANYONE reads it. I'm gonna make another story anyway... =))) **A better one, I hope :((**


End file.
